Show Yourself
Brenda forms an uneasy alliance with a retired sniper to catch his son, who is hunting and shooting gang members and increases the tension between his targets and a rival gang. The Victim *Big Mousy, East Side Catorce member *Lil' Mousy, East Side Catorce member *Payaso, East Side Catorce member The Suspects *The L.A. Jokers *D.B. Walter Sr. *D.B. Walter Jr. Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast * Richard Roundtree (Colonel D.B. Walter) * Conrad Gamble II (D.B. Walter Jr.) * Christian Monzon (Jesus Garcia) * Germaine De Leon (Guero) * Rosie Garcia (Shy Girl) * Amy Hill (Franny, Homicide Analyst) * Magaly Colimon (Officer at Murder Scene) Locations Episode Notes * The subtext of the episode captures the tension between multi-generational Africa-Americans in Los Angeles and new immigrant groups, particularly from Asia and Central/South America, who reside or own businesses in traditionally black neighborhoods. The scene between Jesus (the Catorce Brenda questions) and Gabriel reflects this growing tension, particularly as Jesus taunts Gabriel with "we're taking over." * The Eastside Catorce (14) and LA Jokers gang names in this episode may be loosely based on real Hispanic sureños (gangs) in the area, many of which have names that include the number 13 or Loco/Crazy. Use of the number 13 does not derive from 13th Street, but rather from the 13th letter of the alphabet, M, for the Mexican mafia prison organization. Gang members are generally identified by highly districtive tattos which continue the 13 theme. * The shooting in the opening of the episode takes place in MacArthur Park. Located at 6th and Alvarado just west of downtown LA, it was one of two parks laid out in the 1880's (the other being Eastlake, now Lincoln Park). Originally named Westlake Park, it was renamed for Gen. Douglas MacArthur in 1942. In the years following its development, MacArthur Park, with its spring-fed lake and fountain, and surrounding neighborhood were known as the Champs Elysee of Los Angeles. The neighborhood slowly fell into decline, and in the 1980's was the center of considerable gang violence, with the lake a favored place to dispose of guns used in gang shootings. In recent years the community group Alliance: MacArthur Park has reclaimed the park, adding a surveillance system and restoring it to its former glory. * The gang activity in this episode takes place in the LAPD Rampart Division, named for Rampart Blvd. which runs through the area. Among the more high-profile divisions in the LAPD, the Rampart Division oversees a community comprised largely of Mexican and Central American immigrants. The community's make-up, along with the large number of gangs in the area gave rise to a form of policing known as the "Rampart Way" which reflected practices in the home countries of the area citizenry. The Rampart Division became mired in scandal between 1997 and 1999 after a series of episodes of police misconduct lead to the prosecution of a number of its officers. The scandal so badly damaged the reputation of the LAPD it eventually lead to the dismissal of its then-Chief, Bernard Parks, after one term in office. * LAPD gang abatement efforts in the area were initated in the 1970's with Chief Daryl Gates' CRASH (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) teams, one of which was located at the Rampart Station. Although often unorthodox in their methods, the Rampart CRASH team was successful in reducing area gang violence substantially through the 1980's and into the 90's. Trivia * During his interrogation, Jesus tells Brenda he wasn't around at the time of one of the shootings because he was in "Wayside." He is referring to Wayside Honor Rancho in Santa Clarita, now part of the LA County Pitchess Detention Center. * In the scene where Jesus, the final intended victim, is interrogated, Sanchez asks if his abuelita (grandmother) is in Good Samaritan Hospital. In the final sequence, we see Fritz driving Brenda to where she believes the Colonel will be, which we soon see is the hospital. They actually are driving down 6th Street, on which the hospital is located, but given the position of the wall surrounding Lafayette Park to Fritz' left and the LAUSD Metropolitan Skills Center behind them, they must be driving away from the hospital. (Hearing the voice on Fritz' GPS.) Brenda: What is that? Fritz: I call her Tara. I think it's the same woman who does my voice mail. A sly second reference to Brenda being seen by the men as Scarlett O'Hara, Tara is the name of the plantation on which Scarlett is raised. Provenza: Where's Scarlett O'Hara? (Referring to Brenda) Reference to the great southern belle, Scarlett O'Hara, from Margaret Mitchell's novel "Gone With The Wind." The story is set, in part, in Atlanta. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes